Luck of the Frost
by WinterFrost15
Summary: A leprechaun's pot of gold has been stolen! Now Jack and Santa must help him find it, before the ancient leprechaun cities, and even St. Patrick's Day itself, ceases to exist. But can they put their bickering aside long enough to save the day? Find out!


**Part One**

**The Leprechaun**

"Look, I already told you, sir! My elves did _not_ take your pot of gold!"

Jack's ears perked up at this sudden and rather interesting exclamation. Then he smiled a little, recognizing the voice who had spoke as Scott's.

"You be lyin' to me, Mr. Santa! I know fer a _fact _that me pot o' gold was taken by one of yer thievin' scoundrels!"

Jack stopped in his tracks and shivered. _Oh no, _he thought. _It can't be. . . _Quickly he turned the corner of the cafe to truly unravel the scene that was taking place in the town's square. Confirming his worst fears, he saw that Scott was arguing with someone. And not just any someone.

He was arguing with a_ leprechaun._

Nasty little buggers. Not creatures to be trifled with, that was for certain. But what was one doing at the North Pole? That's when it hit Jack: today was March 17th. St. Patrick's Day. He sighed with distaste. One of his least favorite times of the year.

"Please, Mr. . ." Scott began, then turned his gaze heavenward with an embarrassed expression pricking his face. He must've forgotten the temperamental fellow's name.

"Shamus O'Shamrock, lad," the leprechaun growled. "And I'd appreciate it if that be rememb'red here now, before things get even uglier."

Jack had had enough already. With a determined stride he went over to join Scott, rounding on the short, kilt-clad monster with a hard glint in his blue eyes. "Ahem," he said. "I believe you have some apologies to make to my friend Santa Clause here, Mr. O'Sheep-face."

The leprechaun Shamus bristled, his features blanching the exact color of his blazing red hair. "Listen here, lass, I ain't a force to be trifled with," he hissed, pulling his green top hat down over his forehead. Gazing at it for a moment, Jack saw that a large four-leaf clover had been affixed to the brim. "I could bite off your bleedin' hand if I want to!"

"Calm down, Sheep-face," Jack retorted, laughing and folding his arms. "It's not like I'm going to steal your Lucky Charms or anything, even if they _are _magically delicious. And FYI, I'm not a _lass. _Or a girl. _I am a guy. _I can prove it, if you want. . ."

This only made Shamus even angrier, to the point where it seemed as though he wanted to rip Jack's head off. Scott, seeing this, quickly intervened.

"We can settle this like normal. . .people. Alright?" He raised an eyebrow at Jack and Shamus, looking first to one and then the other, checking to see that everyone was level-headed. When this indeed seemed the case, he went on. "Okay, Mr. Shamus Shatner, let's discuss your problem."

"That's O'SHAMROCK!" Shamus roared, beating the green cane he carried with him against the ground in fury.

Scott blushed, stepping back a little to avoid getting hit by the cane. "Oh. S-sorry," he stammered, when Shamus had calmed down a fraction. "Had _Star Trek _on the brain."

Jack snorted impatiently. "Just why in the name of frost are you storming about the Pole acting like an ass, Mr. O'Shamrock?"

Shamus eventually managed to control himself, but only just. With murderous glares at each of them, he recounted his altogether unimpressive story.

"I was back at me village with my fellows. We was gettin' ready for the annual St. Patrick's Day Celebration, when one of the lil' ones said the Legendary pot o' gold had been stolen! We all started panickin', wonderin' how in the world we could possibly celebrate with our precious treasure gone missin'. So I went over the Rainbow Bridge to confront you, Mr. Santa, 'cause I knew that one of yer thievin' scum must've taken our gold. And that's why I'm here dealin' with this shite of yours, so I can get the gold that's rightful ours _back."_

Jack clapped in slow and meaningful mockery. "Wow," he said, after the leprechaun had finished. "That was just so touching. It'll certainly make the headlines of the next _Elfsburg Times._"

"OH, OF COURSE, MAKE A GREAT BLEEDIN' JOKE OUT OF IT, WHY DON'T CHA'?!" Shamus screamed. "ALL I KNOW IS ME AND ME FELLOWS ARE PISSED OFF BEYOND ALL POSSIBLE BELIEF, 'CAUSE WITHOUT OUR POT O' GOLD, ST. PATRICK'S DAY IS ON THE VERGE OF COLLAPSIN' FOREVER! AND WITH IT US AND OUR GREAT CITIES WILL CEASE TO EXIST!"

Jack and Scott were speechless.

"Do ya' see now why this is so important to me?" Shamus whispered. He had ceased screaming at them; now a lost, forlorn look and voice had captured his petite form, drawing out the weariness and pain in his bearded face. "Perhaps it's a hopeless cause anyway. Dunno why I bother trying. Guess I just want to keep my people and this tradition safe." The leprechaun was turning away now, the very model of helpless despair.

Scott sighed with pity. "Alright, alright," he said softly. "We'll help you find your pot of gold, Mr. O'Shamrock."

Shamus turned back around, smiling gently. "Thank you, Santa," he replied. "This mean a lot ta' me." His penetrating green gaze fell at last on Jack. "Well, lassie? You comin' on this little adventure, too?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I guess I have no choice," he sighed. "Just so long as I don't have to wear frilly skirts and pigtails."

Shamus grinned mischievously. "Don't tempt my imagination, boy-o," he laughed. "Now, c'mon. We have lost treasure to find."

The leprechaun waved a hand in the air, and a swirling portal soon materialized. Very gentlemanly-like, he indicated that Jack and Scott should step through.

"After you," he intoned with a bow.

**Happy St. Patrick's day, everyone! In honor of the passing holiday, I decided to write a short little Santa Clause fic! This was inspired by a lovely and very humorous conversation I had with the good SafyreSky, in which we discussed various things TSC related. Thank you m'dear for providing me with the perfect name for this not-so-friendly leprechaun! You have all the credit for that little gem!**

******So, there will probably be more to this soon. Not too many parts though, maybe only three, four at the most. This was just a little introduction to get things moving! AND AGAIN THANK YOU SAFYRESKY FOR THAT HILARIOUS ST. PATTIE'S SPECULATION, IT JUST MADE MY DAY!**

**Also, this takes place before the events of Frost and Fire. This is kind of a look into some of the things Jack and Scott happened to do during Jack's "exile" by the Frost Plan.**

**Oh, and for those you wondering about Frost and Fire, I am currently working on the next chapter, so please don't fret! It will be awhile before that is updated, so in the meantime you can enjoy these little sideshow tidbits of fluff and fun! :)**


End file.
